Pokemon World Tournament: Journey of Four
by Mysteryals
Summary: 4 best friends travel Kalos, collecting badges to compete in the first ever world tournament. But what happens when a new threat reaches Kalos as well?
1. Chapter 1

(Adam's p.o.v.)

"Now Chesnaught, use Brick Break!" I commanded as my Chesnaught raised its hand in the air as it started to glow and then swung it into the opponent's pokemon's face and whacked it into the wall! The next thing I heard was the board beeping and my picture came up along with all the pokemon I used during the battle came up as well.

"Well folks, you've have just witnessed a spectacular battle in which Adam, from Lumiose City has won the world tournament! The announcer said as I ran to my fully evolved starter who was just as excited as I was, while all the spectators in the stands in the stands were cheering my name. "Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam!"

(Tyler's p.o.v.)

"Adam? Adam?! ADAM!" I said as I tried to shake my buddy Adam awake, but he was fast asleep. We are on a field trip to the Kalos region's Pokémon League. My whole class (which included Adam), and I were going there because our school is doing something very impressive. Since this is our last day in school, our principals, secretaries, and teachers were letting us compete in the first ever Pokémon WORLD Tournament! Were are heading there in a double-decker bus, ...But I guess the ride has put Adam too sleep. And were coming near the league as well...

(Samuel's p.o.v.)

"Your doing it wrong, stupid!" I said to Tyler as our friend Kenny and I were turned around in our seats looking at Tyler's attempt to wake Adam from his nap.

"Oh ok if your such an expert-why don't YOU two wake him up? Tyler said flatly. I then looked at k=Kenny and we then grabbed Adam nose and pinched them together.

(Kenny's p.o.v.)

Me, Sam, and Tyler started to smile as Adam started to get a terrified look in his facing. I then heard him mumble- "Oh Arceus, no! I"M DROWNING! I"M DROWNING!" We then pulled our hands out as Adam's eyes popped open and was gasping for air. "Sam! Kenny!" Adam yelled glaring at us while we are laughing. "Man you guys interrupted a VERY nice dream I was having." Adam groaned.

"What was it about?" I asked. "I would tell you but if I did then HE would try the best he can to point out ALL the flaws in it." Adam said pointing at Sam, who took Adam's comment as an offense. 'what Makes you think **THAT**?" Sam questioned angry. Just then the bus pulled up. And we all started to leave our seats and exit the bus.

(Tyler's p.o.v.)

I looked around as I came up to reception desk and the man on the other said of the desk looked up and smiled at me and my friends as he asked me to hand over all pokemon I've brought with me. I then pulled out my three pokeballs and they were placed in a scanner. A picture of my three Charmander(s) came up on the screen with my picture. the man then gave me a pokedex and I moved out of line and waited for Adam and the others. But I did see what pokemon they brought here. Adam's was his Chespin, Torchic, and Squirtle. Kenny had his Cyndaquil, and Squirtle. And Sam had brought his Treecko.

After all the kids was done registering for the tournament we all stood in one place while our principal Mr. Shradder and Mrs. Kramer told us the rules of the tournament.

(Adam's p.o.v.)

The principals told us that rule one was to collect eight badges from one region. They said we can go to Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinno, Unova, or stay in Kalos to collect the badges. Next rule was that we had to catch **20** pokemon to use for the tournament. And that we are allowed to travel in groups for the trip. Rule two was that if someone is caught doing any of the following things on the list up on the wall was disqualified from the tournament. I couldn't see the sign to well because even with my glasses it was hard to see from a distance. But I did see some like

No stealing other competitors' pokemon

No scalping and selling badges

Pokemon may not use the leveling up candy drug- "Rare Candy." (I think that's what it is but I don't know.)

(Sam's p.o.v.)

After the speech was over we all walked to the bus to go home. But we had started to talk about what we were going to do. Adam made the idea that we should be one group and travel around Kalos together, and of course we all agreed-me being a bit relentless but I still agreed to the plan. So I guess in the next morning we leave for the start of our tournament.

(10 hours later)

(Kenny's p.o.v.)

I was inside Adam's parent house with Tyler and Sam along with Adam himself with four other classmates of ours. The first is Adam's shorter but hot-headed older twin brother (they say their only 3 minutes apart but Arceus knows why the look nothing alike...) Austin. Second was Joe who was pretty quiet. Third was goofball Tony who Adam, Sam, and Tyler and I do not like... Then there was Logan. Logan was pretty quiet as well. But anyways my grandma and dad where there with everyone else's parents. They each gave us a pokeball. When they were all done passing them out my dad told all of us to open it.

(Tyler's p.o.v.)

I threw my pokeball in the air and when it came out a Froakie jumped into my arms smiling. He was a nice surprise considering all I had were 3 fire type Charmander(s)...

(Sam's p.o.v.)

I threw my pokeball and out came an Abra who was sitting crossed legged on the floor looking up at me seriously, like he was trying to say "don't underestimate," or something like that.

(Adam's p.o.v.)

I threw my pokeball out and a Bulbasaur came out and as soon as it saw me It tackled me (affectionately) to the ground and started nuzzling its head on my new shirt. I'm pretty sure everyone was laughing though.

(Kenny's p.o.v.)

I then threw my pokeball out and an Eevee, who jumped up to me shoulder and tilted it's head and squealed happily.

(Adam's p.o.v.)

They then gave us a few more items and we left for a journey. First stop: Santalune City!

_**Well everyone that is the end of my first chapter of a long journey. sorry if it's too short or too long but I just started doing this sort of thing so don't be a stranger and leave replies for me to read! (Oh and I am one of the 4 characters in this story. See if you can guess who?) SEE YA! OH AND I DON'T OWN POKEMON! All copyrights go to gamefreak or pokemon or whatever.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon World Tournament: Journey of Four Season 1 Episode 2**

**New Friends, Training and Evolution**

(Sam's p.o.v.)

"Come on Adam, you slow Snorlax!" I yelled to Adam who was lagging behind Kenny, Tyler and I. He had his Chespin at his side had was trudging at this point. We were all at the front of the gym at Santalune gym's entrance now with a clearly out-of-shape Adam and turned to face the door but we saw a notice on it saying that had cursive writing on it that said;

"**For all challenges who are reading this I am currently away right know and will not be back until 1;45pm.'' ****Santalune Gym Leader: Viola**

"…Great…" I mumble in frustration.

"What's the big deal about waiting Sam?" Adam said. I then turn and faced him with a death glare making just take a few steps back, his Chespin copying his movements as well.

"Well in case you haven't noticed but it's 10:13am, Dumbo. "

"So why don't we just go to the Santalune Forest to train, catch, or evolve our Pokémon?" Tyler pointed out.

"Yeah." Kenny added.

"…Fine." I said since I knew Abra could be very useful if he evolved into a Kadabra considering all he had was Treekco and if he heard right about this gym being a bug type gym then he needed all the training and practice he could get. So we headed out to the forest and once we entered all planned to split up to cover more ground and meet back at 12:38pm. Adam stayed near the exit, Kenny went up north, Tyler went west, while I went east.

(Adam's p.o.v.)

I watched as my friends travel deeper into the forest and out of my field of vision. I then looked at my trusty partner-Chespin who looked at my belt then me. That probably meant he wanted Torchic and Squirtle and Bulbasaur out as well. "COME ON OUT, GUYS!" I said tossing the pokeballs into the air and a bright light shot out of the pokeballs and revealed my turtle and chic and bulb Pokémon. "So you guys ready for some training?" I asked as we went deeper into the tall grass.

Suddenly we heard some rustling in the grass, but then were heard a Pokémon's cry followed by a growl. We then rushed to the noise and saw a Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear attacking a Pikachu! But the Pikachu was…different. It was a different color. The only thing I positively know about this Pikachu was that it's a girl because of the heart-shaped tail. The Pikachu then noticed me which caused the three monkey Pokémon to turn around and see me and my Pokémon. They then ran away.

"Pikaaaa…" cried out the different colored female Pikachu as it slumped to the grass in pain. Torchic, Squirtle , Bulbasaur and Chespin were there first and circled the electric mouse.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I put the Pikachu into my arms.

"Piiikkkaaaaa…"

"You want an Oran Berry?" I said pulling an oran berry out of my olive green bag and feeding it to the Pikachu. She then started nibbling it and moments later she perked up and started she as climb up and down my shoulder. Then leaps off my shoulder and pounces on Chespin and starts playing tag with Bulbasaur. Squirtle Torchic and I were laughing at Chespin's suspense. (Who was still on the ground.)

I then pulled out an empty pokeball and called Pikachu and Bulbasaur over.

"Hey Pikachu, buddy you wanna join me, and my buddies here?" I asked, much to Pikachu's and my own Pokémon's surprise. Next thing I knew Pikachu was looking at the ball, then at the team, then at me and smiled and tapped the ball. The red light then flashed and the ball wiggled in the palm of my hands and then it clicked. I smiled and returned the rest of my team to their pokeballs. I then headed back to the entrance, to wait for Tyler, Kenny, and Samuel. I wondered what they were doing right now anyways?

(Tyler's p.o.v.)

"Now Froakie, use Bubble!" I commanded as my frog Pokémon then shot bubbles that exploded on contact with a horde of Caterpie I was fighting. The Caterpie then started to all come at Froakie at once. But he simply jumped out of the way and all 5 of the Caterpie(s) then slammed each other in the face, fainting in the process. I returned Froakie to his pokeball and saw Kenny observing from a tree with his Squirtle on top of his head.

"How long have you been standing their?" I called out. "A while..."

"…Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we have a training battle to prepare for the gym, 1-1!" I suggested pulling out one of my four pokeballs."

"Your SO on!" Kenny said and his Squirtle jumping off his head and in front of him.

(Kenny's p.o.v.)

Tyler then threw out a pokeball out and one of his Charmander(s) came out and it was wearing a pink bow on its head so I'm guessing that's "Charlene," his female Charmander Since Tyler has 3 Charmander(s) he puts clothing on them and gave them nicknames to tell them apart. "Alright Squirtle, Tackle!"

"Dodge, then Smokescreen!" Squirtle than charged at Charlene but she jumped above him and blasted black smoke out of her mouth and covered the area making it hard for Squirtle to see.

"Now Charlene, Leer!" Then from inside the smoke Squirtle saw these red terrifying eyes look at him from the calling lowering his defense.

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" I yelled into the smoke. I then saw rapid fire squirts of water coming out of the smoke in every direction eventually splashing Charlene into a tree. She then got up and shivered.

_Great! She's already getting weaker! Must have been a critical hit. _I thought to myself and commanded "Squirtle to use Tackle and finish her off!" I said as Squirtle then started to charge headfirst into toward Charlene.

"Charlene jump on Squirtle's back then use Scratch on his head nonstop!" Charlene then followed her trainer's orders and the next thing that I next I knew was that Charlene on top of Squirtle's shell and was furiously attacking him multiple times! By the time Squirtle shook her of he was tired and in pain but so was Charlene. Me and Tyler probably both guess that we both the pokemon only had enough energy for one last attack. Whoever's attack landed first was probably going to be the winner.

"Squirtle!"

"Charlene!"

"Water Gun!"

"Ember!"

The both attacks started to charge up but only one's would come out first. And it was unfortunately Charlene's attack that hit first…I then walk up to Squirtle and put him in his pokeball.

"In your face!" Tyler said. "Well we should probably be going be to the entrance." I say looking at my watch and started walking back the way Tyler came.

(Sam's p.o.v.)

"Good job, you two. I say return both my new evolved Grovyle, and Kadabra back to their balls and started jogging back to the meeting point and saw Adam, Tyler and Kenny waiting there.

"Well, I think I'm ready for the gym battle this afternoon." I say cool and confidently. I then notice a 5th pokeball on Adam's belt and say- "Hey Adam, I see you caught a new Pokémon- let me guess… IT"S A WEEDLE!" much to Adam's annoyance and our amusement.

"No Sam you dumb butt! And if you want to see her then be my guess." Adam said taking out the new pokeball on his belt and throwing it out. My and Kenny and Tyler's jaws all dropping. We all saw it but we couldn't believe it…Adam caught a SHINY female Pikachu?!

"…YOU SON OF-"I start to causing Adam to flinch and his Pikachu to climb onto his backpack but I get interrupted by Tyler saying- "I did you catch her?!" Tyler said still in shock.

"Secret." He replied. His eyes then just bulge like he completely forgot something (which is often in our case. XD)

"Oh yeah! I forgot to show you something."

He said taking out the rest of his pokeballs and brought out his Pokémon. And to my horror I find I wasn't the only one to evolve my whole team as well as Adam's Chespin was now a Quilladin, Torchic is now a Combusken, and his Squirtle and Bulbasaur were know a Wartortle and Ivysaur! I was also pissed to have learned that Tyler evolved his 3 Charmander(s) into Charmeleon(s) and his Froakie into a Frogadier! And Kenny to have evolve his Cynadquil into a Quilava and his Squirtle into his own Wartortle. But his Eevee stayed the same though.

"…" I was in silence now because even though I evolved my team as well I only have two while the rest of them had a total of 5 Pokémon, 4 Pokémon, and 3. I was the farthest behind them now!

(Tyler's p.o.v.)

I still smiled at Sam's dismay and look and my watch and say "We probably should go now." I ay and we all start heading back towards the city, to get our first gym badge!

**Well everyone sorry for the VERY LONG wait but here number 2! Next one won't take so long I promise. Oh and I'll also be giving spoilers from now on…so next time on… **

**POKEMON WORLD TOURNAMENT: THE JOURNEY OF FOUR- Adam befriends a cool and collected female Snivy and a funny yet flirtatious male Oshawott, who seem to dislike each other. But what happens when these 3 get dragged away by thieves without Adam's team?! Find out when the chapter comes out.**

**OH and I will also start doing the pokemon's p.o.v. next time as well!**

**I don't own Pokemon! All credit goes to the creators!**

**SEE YOU ALL LATER! AND PLEASE KEEP READING!**


End file.
